


Metáforas

by Obsscure



Series: Harrython 2011 [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: harrython, Crack, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Fest, Fluff, M/M, Vignette
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco tiene un obsequio inusual y significativo para Harry. Falta que éste lo acepte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metáforas

**Author's Note:**

> Respuesta al Reto #20 (especial): _El Regalo Perfecto para un mago no tan Perfecto_ , para la comunidad [harrython](http://harrython.livejournal.com/) en la celebración del 2011.

  


—Te regalo una cebolla.

Harry parpadeó estupefacto y se llevó las manos al rostro para comprobar que traía puestos los lentes. Y ahí seguía después de varios segundos de escrupulosa comprobación, descansando suavemente sobre la palma de Draco, esa forma bulbosa con todas sus capas amarillentas y transparentes.

—¿Estas de broma? Bueno... gracias. Ya puedes irte por donde viniste.

Harry arrancó el excéntrico obsequio de la mano de Draco y enfiló rumbo al bote de la basura bajo la encimera de la cocina.

—¡Espera! ¿No entiendes la metáfora?

A Harry se le ampliaron las fosas nasales y un ruido gutural brotó desde su estómago, asemejándose al de un animal enfurecido. Draco se corrigió a tiempo y desechó las frases mordaces que se le ocurrían para la ocasión.

—¿¡Estás diciendo que soy una apestosa, irritante y mugrienta verdura!?

Enfurecido no. Quizá frustrado y muy, pero muy dolido.

—Dijiste que no querías verme hasta que supiera que es lo que quiero yo de ti. Y tú eres como una cebolla para mí.

—¡Oh, sí! ya me siento mucho mejor con tus explicaciones.

Harry le ve casi con rencor y su mirada emite ese fulgor derrotado que le dice a Draco que lo está perdiendo.

—No... Harry, escucha, es que no has visto la belleza de la cebolla. La juzgaste tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de mostrarse tal como es.

Draco se acerca despacio y acuna el vegetal con afecto. Luego desprende con delicadeza las primeras capas de papel traslúcido.

—Así eres tú: Singular, sorprendente, escondido bajo pieles marchitas. Por fuera aparentas torpeza y te cubres de imperfecciones y luego cuando dejas que me interne en tu núcleo, veo lo brillante y fuerte que eres. Y sí, a veces los ojos me arden pero es una parte inherente de la revelación.

Harry no formuló ninguna frase apasionada que rivalizara con la magnífica explicación de Draco. Se le fue encima, arrastrándolo por el pasillo y tumbándolo sobre el sillón de la estancia. Le cubrió de besos que se le impregnaron posesivos y letales como los de la cebolla desparramada sobre la alfombra.

~▣~


End file.
